1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transfer Internet address of a router device and an acting method of address resolution protocol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of a Local Area Network and a Wide Area Network. The Local Area Network 11 connects with the computers 111, and the Wide Area Network 12 computers 121, and also the Internet 14 and the exterior computer 13 changes for the information.
A router device 10 of the network address translation (NAT)-enabled connects the Local Area Network 11 and the Wide Area Network 12 respectively. The Local Area Network 11 computer 111 sets the dynamic host configuration protocol method to connect the router device 10 through a dynamic host configuration protocol method of the router device 10 for updating the Local Area Network 11 computer 111 of the internet protocol address. The Local Area Network 11 computer 111 and the Wide Area Network 12 computer 121 exchange the data with the Internet 14 and the exterior computer 13.
The Local Area Network 11 computer 111 sets the static internet protocol address method connects to the router device, it needs to improve the Wide Area Network 11 computer for setting internet protocol address and connecting the internet 14 or the Wide internet 12 computer 121 for exchanging the data. So, it increases the cost of the Internet and the complicated defects.
The computer sets the Internet protocol address method for the different servers and providing different services (such as the email receives or files translation). The Internet protocol address is set the computer by manual correction. It must tell the customer or correct the customer software setting. The customer continues to use different services from the computer. Also, after the manual correctional Internet protocol address, the router device 10 corrects the firewall facilities correspondingly. The customer point connecters with the remote point to the Local Area Network 11. This problem is urgent to find out the solution.